Firefly
by The Grim Reeper
Summary: When Lea and Isa tried to break into Radiant Garden's castle, something else entirely catches their attention. R&R please! Oneshot. Warning: Contains spoilers!


**A/N:**_ This was meant to be a drabble, but it turned out to be a oneshot. I guess drabbles are just not my thing, lol. Anyway, if any of my fellow 'Legacy of Kain' fans happen to be reading this oneshot I'm just going to be doing the odd one chaptered story for whatever category for now, until I completely get over my writer's block for my other three stories currently in progress. With that said and done, enjoy your read. I just hope my mind didn't boggle the story or make a couple of parts too random. The beginning is inspired by a picture I saw on deviantArt._

_**Firefly**_

Lea and Isa were up to their usual mischief, well Lea was anyway. They see the castle of Radiant Garden everyday when they play Frisbee or when they go on one of their 'adventures'. They were curious to see what it was like inside and to know who lived there. After meeting Ventus, their next adventure was to explore the inside of the castle, though Isa wasn't so sure about it, but went along with it to make sure Lea doesn't get himself into too much trouble. Lea was pretty much leader for every adventure the two went on, and of course the leader knows his way around everything and needs no advice from anyone.

"Adventure's thata-way!" Lea exclaimed, pointing in the direction that _he_ thought would lead to a secret passage into the castle. "No, it's not." Isa mentioned, blankly.

Lea just looked at him with a '_let me do _it' look, "_Shut up_... I'm trying to get us in there in a way so we don't get caught. Don't cha trust me?"

"Not really. But, since you're my friend, I guess I have no choice." Isa said with a toothy grin. Because of Lea's selective hearing, he smiles widely, forgetting the '_not really_' part and self interpreting the rest as '_I trust you with my life_', "Ok, then. Off we go, matey!" Lea began marching with his eyes closed (just like a lot of game/anime/Disney cartoon characters do), because he knows where he's going, and Isa just followed behind, simply rolled his eyes the moment Lea marched into a wooden pole.

_(_**A/N**_**:**__ I just had to do that Disney cartoon thing.)_

_Moments Later..._

Our two favourite adventurers are now seen staring at a dead end of an alleyway, with very comical anime expressions on their faces, a '_told ya so_' expression on Isa's face and a confused look on Lea's face with his eyes almost bugging out completely.

"I told you this way isn't adventure. Got it memorized?" Isa said, tapping his right temple. Lea's jaw dropped to the ground, and dramatically slaps his hand on his chest, "That's just mean, dude. You stole my catchphrase!"

Isa made a light laugh, placing his hand on Lea's shoulder as the redhead dropped his hand from his chest. "Come on, drama queen, I guess there's no choice but to sneak through the front gate." As Isa began walking past him, the previous facial expression returned to Lea's face, "Eh? Who are you calling a drama queen?"

Isa turned his head around, slightly, saying, "Oh, sorry, Princess."

"Hey, what's with all the name calling? You're being unusually mean to me today. Not that it isn't unusual, but you're enjoying doing it _too_ much today, and you're even smiling about it." Lea whined. Isa sighed, then with a half smile, stated, "I guess, I just feel like it." They both laughed, and began their journey to the front gates.

"This way to adventure!"

"Oy..."

_Moments Later..._

At the gate, Isa looked at Lea for a moment, waiting for him to do something, before finally breaking the silence, "Ok, Lea, get on with it."

Lea turned his head towards his friend, confused, "Wha?"

"Pick the lock."

"But, I don't have any wire on me. Besides, this is a padlock, not my specialty."

"I thought you said all locks are the same?" Isa said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Sooooo! I still don't have wire! I can't magically make it appear."

"You could if you tried, y'know." Isa said, jokingly. But, Lea isn't very bright and took him literally, lifting up his arms.

"Abracadabra-"

Isa covered Lea's mouth and lowered his arms, "I didn't mean it, you twit! It was just a joke."

"It wasn't a very good one." Lea muttered.

Isa sighed, "So, how do think we get past this?" referring to the gates.

"I guess we could climb over it." Isa's eyes widened from Lea's words. Unlike Lea's ridiculously cheap shoes, Isa's shoes didn't exactly have a good grip and weren't made to climb iron gates, "Are you mad? My shoes don't grip like yours, how do you expect me to climb this?"

"You should start getting really cheap ones, like I do!" Lea exclaimed with a proud smile.

"But, unlike you, I like my shoes to last me at least a year, rather than a few weeks." Isa replied, casually.

Lea pouted, not seeing the point in starting an argument, "Well, I could lift you up, so you can hoist yourself over the top."

"You think you can manage that?"

Lea placed his hands on his hips as he replied, "I may be skinny, but I ain't weak."

Isa was hesitant at first, but agreed anyway, "Ok, Lea," Lea smiled, and Isa noticed a wooden crate behind Lea, "We can use that crate too." Lea turned around to see the said crate, then turned to look at Isa, "Wait, I'm no bodybuilder. I'm not lifting that heavy thing with you on top of it!"

The blue haired teen slapped himself on the forehead, "No, stupid. To give us both leverage." Lea's worried look softened as Isa continued, "You stand on the crate while you lift me up, so that I can reach the top. Got it memorized?"

"Ok, that 'stealing my catchphrase' thing you got going there is _so_ not cool, man!" Isa chuckled at Lea as he continued through gritted teeth, "But, yes, I got it memorized." The two teens then walked over to the crate and attempted to lift it. "It's... too heavy... to... lift." Lea just managed to say.

"Ok, we'll have to try to slide it instead." Isa said, letting go of the wooden crate, pausing momentarily upon seeing Lea still trying to lift the crate with his eyes closed, his face nearly camouflaging with red hair. He had to try so hard not to laugh at the sight. He tapped Lea on the shoulders, and his eyes looked up at Isa, "You can let go, Lea."

"Oh, thank goodness." Lea replied, letting go instantly, "Sorry, what was it you just said?"

"We can just slide it over to the gate."

"'Kay."

The two teens got behind the crate and pushed it, the sand on the paving slabs and concrete made the crate easier to slide. Once they were satisfied with the position of the large wooden box, they climbed on top of it to get ready for their _'circus act'_. Blue looked at Red, huffing, "You ready?"

"Yup." Lea replied, huffing and puffing also as he gets his hands ready in the cats cradle position. Isa puts one foot in Lea's hands, his own gripping the bars on the gate.

"Gimme a hoist." Blue commanded. Lea's eyes nearly bugged out again when he realized how heavy Isa was. Isa was just a fingertip away from getting a grip of the top, "I need to get a bit higher, Lea." If Isa could see the look on Lea's face at this moment, he'd have been in hysterics. Slowly, Lea managed to lift Isa up a bit more, and blue finally managed to grab the top with one hand, eventually grabbing it with the other hand, "I'm up now."

Le let go of his friend's foot, getting off the crate for a moment, just incase Isa accidentally knocks him off. Isa wrapped his legs around the bars and lifted himself up a bit more, until he could hook one leg over the top. Lifting his body upright, he swung the other leg over and jumped down, landing perfectly on both feet. "Show off." Lea stated, looking through the bars, smirking with his hands on his hips.

Isa turned around, "Ok, Smarty-pants, can you just hurry up and get over here? I'm feeling like a lone criminal."

"You look like one from this side." Lea pointed out, laughing, before he started climbing his way up and over the gates while Isa pouted at him.

As the two made their way to the door, discussing new names to go by if they get caught. "Well, since you like the moon and stuff, maybe _Moonbeam_. But, that's a hippie name. (gasp) Or _Blue Moon_!"

"That's a song Lea." Isa mumbled.

"Yeah but, it really compliments your hair. (starts singing) _Blue Moon_..." Isa clamped his hand over Lea's mouth to keep him from continuing his singing. Isa lets go of Lea's mouth and Red opens it to talk again, "Now I need a new name."

"How about _Running Mouth_?"

"Hey, don't be mean about it."

"You started talking about names not me. God forbid you have kids someday, I'm afraid of the names they'd be given."

The two now-criminals stopped in front of a huge door and it was locked. "You decide to break into castle and didn't prepare for locks?" Isa asked, annoyance evident in his voice, and looking around not seeing any windows within physical reach, "So, we climbed that gate for nothing?"

Lea put on his innocent-little-boy-face, "Woops."

At this point Isa just wanted to grab something heavy and hit Lea with it, then knock himself out, so that when he woke up all of his troubles would turn out to be a dream. They both turned around to head back out, while at the same time keeping a look out so as not to get caught, they stop when something bright whizzed around their heads. It was the first time they had seen one and just watched in awe as it flew around. Lea was the first to speak, "Is that a-"

"Yup." Isa said, cutting him off.

"Do you think it's lost?" They looked at each other, before Lea cracked up, giggling like a 5-year-old.

Isa couldn't help but laugh too, "It's a shame we don't have anything to catch it with."

Lea looked around him, and sure enough, he spotted a few empty milk bottles by the locked door, ready for when the Milk Man comes by, and he picked one of them up, "We can use this."

"You sure? It's not like a jar, it'll be tricky." Isa mentioned.

"You're forgetting something, Blue Moon. I'm the infamous Running Mouth, I can do anything!"

It took a while for the mention of their new names to sink in, but before long, Blue Mo- I mean _Isa_, started to laugh. After regain composure, he noticed Lea jumping around with the bottle and bottle cap in each hand being waved around. Lea looked at Isa, "It's too high to catch." Isa walked up behind his red head friend and grabbed him around the legs. "Hey, what're you doing?"Lea asked, wondering what was going on. Next thing he knew he was sitting atop blue's shoulder. He looked down for a moment, then up at the sky, his eyes darting in all directions. His lips began to quiver slightly, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous he felt, "I'm losing my masculinity to this."

"I know, but I'm the only one here with you."

Lea hummed, "Always knew you were gay."

"Oh, just get your bottle ready, will ya?

Lea just giggled as he lifted his arms up again. The firebug just flew into the bottle, and Lea quickly closed it. Both boys were amazed. Isa let him down, "Wow... That was... surprisingly easy."

"I simply commanded it in my mind. I speak their language. Running Mouth can do anything." Lea replied, using wide arm and hand motions.

"Ok, Running Mouth, make it rain."

This caught Lea by surprise, "What?"

"You said you can do anything and there's not a cloud in sight. I'll give you 500 munny if you make it rain."

"That's a big risk you're taking, isn't it?"

"Do I look worried?" Isa smiled. Lea was just about to lunge himself at Isa, but then...

"OI!" Dilan had caught them. The teens ran for their lives, but underestimated the distance between them and Ansem's apprentice. When Dilan caught up with them, he picked them up by their waists, Lea on his right, wriggling and squirming, and Isa on his left hardly moving a muscle. Aeleus already had the gates opened for them, Dilan threw them both to the ground face down to the paving slabs.

"Don't let me catch you both here anymore!" Dilan said to them, turning around, Aeleus following him.

Isa looked at his partner in crime, "Still got that bottle?"

Lea pulled the milk bottle out of his backside pocket, the firebug still flying around slowly and still glowing bright. They were both so relieved.

They were walking home and grabbed a couple sea-salt ice-creams on the way, stopping by the fountain to sit down to have their ice-creams and to watch their captured firebug. It got darker over time, the ice-creams were gone, the firebug glowed brighter, and it was past dinner time for boy boys. "Mum's gonna kill me!" Lea panicked.

"What about my mum? She's strict!" Isa pointed out, as he ran with Lea back to their homes. Then they stopped.

"Who's keeping the bug?" Lea asked.

"You can if you want." Isa said, out of generosity, but also because they were in a hurry and he didn't want to start up a childish argument.

"Really?"

"Sure. Your room's already messy, why not add another accessory to your monument of Lea clutter."

"Wow, cool. Thanks!" Lea thanked, hugging Isa. The blue haired boy was a bit uncomfortable with hugging, but had acceptions for Lea, since he was his best friend, and Lea was an affectionate person. "I'll see you at school tomorrow!" Lea said letting go, and running off home, waving. Isa waved his goodbye and turned the door knob, ready for whatever faced him.

NEXT MORNING...

_(Lea's room)_

"Aww, it died... I knew I should've punched air holes in the lid!"

**A/N:**_ I know the end might seem a bit rushed, but I really didn't know what to put there, and my hands are cold. I haven't seen the Birth by Sleep Japanese cutscenes in a while, so forgive me if some parts are a bit messed up. This fic was grabbing me by the ears, so I didn't really bother to go refresh my memory. But, I hope you enjoyed your read. Please review. Criticism is more than welcome, it might jog my memory, lol._


End file.
